Ex Animo
by Hanae da Firefly
Summary: Because music comes From The Heart, untouched by the sands of time. All you need is a piano that works, a stable chair, and someone to lend you an ear, and your fingers will dance across the distance of a decade of forget. Oneshot, fluff. [CLC]


Cloud closed his eyes, a small smile creeping to his lips as he raised his head languidly and savoured the sweet melody that breezed through the air. It was a simple tune, something that was delicate and familiar, though the blonde was certain he had never heard it before.

Perhaps it had echoed years ago within the walls of Hollow Bastion. That seemed plausible. He vaguely remembered the finely lacquered grand piano that stood majestically in the hall, coloured glass windows causing soft lights to bounce and glitter across the jet black finish of the instrument.

Cloud remembered feeling awed whenever he walked up to that piano. It was so grand and sturdy; delicate and fragile. He recalled beautiful music echoing the corridors so hauntingly throughout his youth; remembered how hypnotized he had been after the first song he heard that had led him to rush to the aged scholar and beg for lessons.

Yes, it was probably a song that he had heard all those years ago in Hollow Bastion.

He lowered the damp cloth into the sink, breathing silently through his nose as the ghost smile flickered and widened on his lips.

The music was so sweet and tender, he could almost see those wrinkled, deft hands flutter across the polished keys and creating music so simple and. . . _beautiful_.

Cloud felt his smile widen sheepishly.

He had been quite the delinquent in his youth, shocking the entire town when he had announced his taking piano lessons. It had been quite interesting to see the reactions on the adults' face; he recalled snickering loudly before getting chased off to do chores. Squall had been accepting enough – then again, he always _had_ been when it came to the scrawny blonde boy – though Cloud sensed his acerbic mannerism through that compliant mask. He hadn't really cared, because it was _Squall_, and Squall was always the logical one who acted twice his age.

Cloud opened his eyes, gazing fondly through the window in front of him and the sink at a familiar mess of brown spikes that was currently sprawled on the ground and tangled up with long, silver tresses; laughter echoing as the teenagers continued their spirited wrestling on the dirt path.

Ahh, Squall. Squall had always been quiet and nonchalant throughout his youth. Leon was more open, more expressive; but Squall had been. . . Cloud didn't know- regimented? He was an orphan; and at such a young age, too. The small brunette lived in the castle, bound to the strict rules and etiquette. All sorts of nonsense were imposed on him, robbing him of a proper childhood that could probably have made him a warmer teen – a gentler man. Maybe that's why he had been so closed off and cold. Maybe it had been because he was forced to grow up too fast.

Cloud hummed the tune softly, only slightly surprising himself with the familiarity of the melody as he continued wiping down the dishes in the sink.

He often wondered why Squall had hung around a ball of energy three years his junior. Cloud was a loud, smug, cheeky, juvenile brat that always got into trouble for stealing apples from Cid's tree. He had been undoubtedly naïve as well, Cloud biting down on his lip to stop the grin from widening.

Of course, Cloud had been the one to approach Squall. Let's see. . . it was because. . .

Oh, right. A 6-year old Cloud had given a few primary-schoolers a bloody nose because they were picking on Squall.

Cloud chuckled softly.

Squall had always been small for his age – small and feminine-looking. His features were soft, and his skin was very fair. Cloud remembered getting overwhelmed by such delicate beauty that a 9-year old possessed. He recalled, vaguely, that Squall's appearance was a result of spending years cooped up in the castle.

Never let out to play. Never given the chance to mingle with others. Always having work to busy himself with.

Cloud remembered Squall telling him that he had felt such relief at being able to meet the blonde. And then he had flashed a very rare smile, causing the young Cloud to forget his mangle of thoughts at the then-cryptic words and grin brightly in return.

All he remembered was wanting to see Squall smile more.

Heh, he remembered all sorts of pranks they did together that gave him that rare pleasure.

The music jumped lightly, softly echoing as a pedal was undoubtedly pressed.

Cloud broke away from his nostalgia.

That was odd.

He heard it again, his ears pricking as the melody continued seamlessly, notes pouring out into a soft tune as keys pressed incessantly one after another. The music was still lovely, but. . . something seemed. . . off.

Cloud resumed his chore, setting the plates in a rack to dry, though a thoughtful frown was plastered on his lips.

How strange.

Leon's eyes were half-lidded as his hands flew across the keys with dusty experience, his fingers moving by themselves automatically as he played an old song – the only song – he had bothered learning. He was seated in front of a sandy brown piano, sitting upright against the wall a few feet away from his house. He was in an unused room of the housing complex, testing out the old piece of equipment Cid had dragged up after tuning. Said something about missing the old songs. Whatever he meant.

Leon remembered how much he despised learning in that drafty castle. It was cold and bitter; expectations piled upon more expectations. Forced to learn all manners of complex nonsense and useless knowledge that would prove useless in the real world. He was an 'intellectual' now, and though he hated admitting it, most of the things he had learned from his youth came in pretty handy.

Still. He _hated_ it.

Just as much as he remembered hating music lessons.

Why _did_ he even bother learning _this_ song, anyway?

He felt something warm on his hand, blinking in surprise as he felt warm breath prickle at his skin. Leon glanced sideways, pausing mid-cadence, catching the all-too familiar glimpse of soft blonde hair and tender blue eyes.

Just then, a more familiar, more. . . _right_ tune started playing.

Leon lowered his gaze as Cloud guided his fingers across the wooden keys, playing a song according to memory, causing all sorts of old recollections to resurface in the brunette's mind.

Leon lowered his hands to his lap, leaning against Cloud's warm chest as both the blonde's hands continued playing that old, familiar tune; his body heat engulfing the older man.

_"It sounds funny."_

Squall blinked, looking up from the polished keys to the scrawny blonde boy sitting cross-legged on the floor by him.

"I learned that song. I really like it. But it sounds funny."

Squall frowned slightly at the younger boy, dropping his hands to his lap with a tinge of impatience. He knew_ that Cloud liked it; it was the only piece he played on eternal repeat though the brunette knew very well that he had learned at least 10 other songs._

"This is what I learned to play," he stated simply, his frown deepening as Cloud scrambled up and ambled towards him. The blonde sat down, his hip bumping the older boy's twice as a signal to move over. Squall obeyed, shifting to the left on the leather bench to make room for the 9-year old.

Cloud's skinny fingers began floating up and down on the keys, producing light music that was as sweet as the music Squall had played earlier, but. . . more simple and more gentle in sound.

Cloud paused a moment, noting that the older boy's eyes had fluttered closed.

"Did you do that yourself?"

Cloud nodded, realizing that Squall's eyes were still closed. He quickly replied with a, "Yeah."

Squall opened his eyes slowly, looking intently at the younger boy.

"It's easier to play, and more fun to learn. Here, I'll teach you."

Yes, Leon remembered why he had bothered learning that song.

He allowed a small smile to play at his lips as the music died slowly and a pair of warm arms wrapped loosely around his neck. A soft kiss was pressed against his temple.

Leon learned it because Cloud liked it.

Much like he remembered doing so many things, all for Cloud. 


End file.
